A trancendent meeting
by CeruleanStarGlow
Summary: Nita discusses the meaning of life with the transcendent pig. Imnot sure what the genre should be. It'svery OC nita, but i like it
1. trivial questions

Title- For the sake of existance

Summary- a short oneshot in which nita tells the transcendent pig her feelings about the meaning of life. Set somewhere in outer space.

Disclaimer- no i do not own the transcendent pig, nor do i own nita, and sadly i do not own the meaning of life, or lack there of. I do however own the plot of this story, however abused and overused it may be.

A/N- I wrote this after a little drabble i wrote when i was bored. If you want me to post the drabble review to tell me so.

* * *

If Nita had been paying attention to where her force bubble was floating, she would have noticed another floating towards her. She would have not been surprised when, with a soft whooshing sound, a pig slid inside her bubble and stood beside her. She probably would have rubbed the tears from her eyes and proceeded to ask the pig what the meaning of life was. Nita, however, was not paying attention, and though she glanced over at the wise being as it slid into her bubble, she paid it little notice. The transcendent pig made not a sound as he studied her, his eyes not only scanning her physical appearance, but glancing into her mind as well. 

"I am surprised that you have not yet asked me the meaning of life," the pig told her with no regret apparent in his voice. Perhaps being the first wizard he met to not ask him the question, had put him in a more agreeable mood.

"It seems to me that it has become such a trivial question, only asked for the sake of knowing the answer. What could I do with the knowledge I would gain by finding the answer? I could of course live my life a little fuller with the knowledge…but I am not so sure it would make a difference," Nita replied, finally looking the pig in the eye.

"Perhaps you are right, but many would disagree."

"You mean you do not know? You are unsure of what could be done with that knowledge?" Nita asked, curiously.

"Cousin, I am merely the one chosen to carry the information. It is not my job to ponder it's possibilities."

Nita looked at him skeptically for a moment. "To have carried the answer for eons and not to have thought about it's possibilities seems odd, if there is in fact an answer to ponder."

The pig looked up at her surprised. "And what cousin, do you mean by that?"

Nita turned to look out at the stars. "Perhaps I mean that life itself has no meaning. It exists purely because it does, and it fights to stay, only because it is wanted."

The pig pondered this for a moment. "Never before has anyone told me the meaning of life, or lack there of, for those who have guessed, have guessed incorrectly. You cousin, are wise beyond your years."

The two sat in silence for a moment, before parting ways, and going out to live the life that existed only for the sake of existing, and for no other reason besides.

* * *

a/n- Please review to tell me what you thought. It was just a short drabble in my spare time...but i still want to hear what you think even if you hate it. Reviews are like chocolate to me and i like it sweet or bitter (milk or dark) so if you want to flame me, then go ahead and flame your heart out. 

Cyber oreos to all my reviewers!


	2. Reflecting moondust

This is a little drabble I wrote before I wrote "For the sake of existence." It was meant to be the beginning of a full multi chapter Nita/Kit romance story…but I never ended up finishing it. I wrote it as the same piece as for the sake of existence, but I thought they worked better as separate drabbles.

* * *

It had been their spot, that boulder near the crater Copernicus. It was the place they had gone on their first visit to the moon, just three weeks after their ordeal, it was where they had spent endless hours doing homework, working wizardries, and just sitting next to each other staring at the earth setting over the lunar horizon. Nita never would have guessed that when she appeared on the moon she would find Kit and Alison sitting on that boulder, their hands clasped, oblivious to her presence.

Alison leaned over to Kit, her blue eyes reflected the shining moon dust. Her lips met his and his eyes went wide. Seconds ticked away, and as Nita stood in a stunned silence, Kit's eyes closed and he began to kiss Alison back.

Nita uttered a few syllables in the speech, and the glistening surface of the moon disappeared and she was floating slowly in outer space. Now her eyes too glinted silvery, but not with reflected moon dust. Translucent tears flowed down her cheeks, reflecting the white light of the millions of stars around her.

* * *

Review for cyber oreos

ceru


End file.
